User talk:Gustavo Araujo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yuna de Águia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ver-mont (Talk) 02:35, December 3, 2012 Tabela de Golpes secretos Olá, Gustavo. Em nome do administrador da wiki, agradeço suas contribuições, hehe. Se não for incômodo, eu gostaria de deixar apenas uma observação. A tabela dos Golpes secretos deve ficar mesmo sem uma borda rodeando o nome do ataque, fica melhor assim, em termos de estética. Mas se você quiser, você pode contactar o administrador e perguntar a ele se o uso da borda ao redor do título do ataque fica viável. Espero não ter parecido chato, hehe. Continue o bom trabalho! Tudo bem. Agradeço sua compreensão. Decidi contactar você diretamente pela talk-page pra ser mais educado, ao invés de simplesmente desfazer sua edição sem dizer um motivo claro. Ok. Eu precisarei ir agora, mas sinta-se a vontade para editar. 108Specter (talk) 01:58, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok..Blz só tava querendo deixar um pouco mais organizado blz..mais ta tudo bem Geovane Buri (talk) 17:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) -Blz cara é porque eu puz aquela Técnica e ficou meio fora do contraste ae eu tentei mudar mais não sabia direito desculpa mais ja aprendi agora vlw xD Geovane Buri (talk) 17:21, January 7, 2013 (UTC) -Ok cara percebi qui na técnica qui puz você trocou a foto deixou as coisas melhores e tal..como fez? Ok cara percebi qui na técnica qui puz você trocou a foto deixou as coisas melhores e tal..como fez? Geovane Buri (talk) 17:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok..tem alguma sugestão se programa para eu baixar? Geovane Buri (talk) 17:43, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Vlw cara e quando você disse "Tipo, usa programas pra melhorar a imagem" qui tipos de programas você quis dizer? Eu tenho o photsocape mais não sei usa-lo direito então vou baixar o outro qui você disse Geovane Buri (talk) 17:54, January 7, 2013 (UTC) -Ok..Blz ja tou até baixando o Eisodio 38 mais tem certeza qui esse site não tem vírus? Geovane Buri (talk) 18:03, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Cara, eu acho que o problema deve ser no seu computador mesmo. Aqui pelo menos, está tudo funcionando bem. Ou então, pode ter sido uma breve atualização na wiki, e se for o caso, tudo já voltou ao normal. Tudo bem. Essas atualizações que ocorrem nas wikis em geral são relativamente comuns. Mas caso você não tenha certeza sobre a origem de um problema desses, pode perguntar a vontade. Eu diria que tem algo haver com esses bugs na wiki mesmo. Você deve ter notado que a Charbox está desalinhada, então seja o que esteja causando isso, também deve ser o motivo por trás do fato dos gifs não estarem funcionando. Mas eu não tenho muita certeza. Normalmente, seria preferível usar mesmo imagens em png, esse é o padrão dessa wiki. Tranquilo. O maior problema dos gifs é esse reloginho que fica na imagem, mas em todo caso, como png se tornou o padrão nessa wiki, daí porque é preferível usar essa extensão. E eu noto que esse desalinhamento já faz alguns dias. Desde que você falou daquela vez, passou um dia normal, e agora está assim. Bem, o Ver-mont anda meio ausente, então não sei exatamente quando ele vai voltar. Se quiser eu posso reverter os gifs para as imagens originais. É só você dizer em quais artigos e eu faço rapidinho. Não, foi um usuário anônimo. Essa página vai ser deletada depois, já que as informações sobre Ludwig ficam na página do Marte mesmo. Essa coisa do Cavaleiro de Serpentário eu vou postar nas curiosidades, spoilers antes do lançamento de Omega diziam isso sobre o Marte, mas acabou (ainda bem) não se confirmando. Creio que fica melhor do jeito que estava mesmo. Porque as cores da Charbox do Kouga seguem o padrão da Charbox do Seiya e do Tenma. Não se preocupe com a tabela dos ataques, brevemente eu tratarei de arrumar as cores, aí ela e a Charbox vão ficar no mesmo padrão. Ah Gustavo, você precisa por um título e sua assinatura no seu pedido, senão o Ver-mont não saberá que você postou. Para postar um título, basta colocar circundando o nome do pedido (Charbox). Sua assinatura pode ser escrita digitando ~ quatro vezes. Se você não tiver intendido, pode me perguntar. Cara, desculpe não ter podido atender ao seu pedido mais cedo. É que no momento estou meio impossibilitado de aparecer por aqui com frequência. Mas amanhã retornarei com tudo, hehe. Desculpe mesmo. Er, eu espero que você não se incomode deu ter tirado aquelas imagens que ficavam na lateral das páginas dos protagonistas de Omega. É porque elas estavam ficando meio inconvenientes para o espaço. Mas não se preocupe, elas poderão ser usadas na seção galeria Ultimate Cosmo. Obrigado por concordar. ^^ Humm, depois eu tenho que discutir com o Ver-mont uma coisa sobre as galerias. Pode ficar tranquilo. Eu tenho os episódios em SHD. XD Continue assim, haha. Agradeço. ^^ Eu baixo por aqui, seguindo a opção FULL-HD. http://www.downloadcdz.com.br/ O único problema é que as vezes, a legenda é hardsub, ou seja, ela não pode ser retirada de jeito nenhum. Isso pode atrapalhar um pouco na coleta de imagens. Eu realmente não sei dizer... Tenta falar com o Ver-mont pra ver o que ele pensa. Não se preocupe, tudo vai se resolver. Força! o/ Sem problemas, mas vou demorar um pouco. É porque estou buscando ajeitar uma coisa nos meus episódios, no que se refere à imagem, entende? E também porque, eu precisaria rever todos os golpes do Haruto, que são muitos... Mas assim que eu puder, eu ajeito a tabela, ok? 108Specter (talk) 14:17, January 11, 2013 (UTC)